Cliff Diving
by SacreJambons
Summary: What if Bella had actually died when she jumped off the cliff in New Moon? Read and Review, kind of depressing....


**This is a one-shot if Bella had died when she jumped off the cliff…what would have happened?! **

**Kind of depressing, you have been warned. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Suddenly, a terrible sensation ripped through me, and I felt as if I wasn't even alive anymore. I had felt empty for a while now, but this was different. This was as if there was no reason to continue life. Pain like I had never felt in my life.

And I knew. She was gone. Her heartbeat kept both of us alive, and now, it had stopped. This realization brought another flash of searing pain across my chest, and I gripped where my heart should have beat. I cried out in pain, attracting strange looks from people around me. I tried to think of the last words I said to her; and I remembered standing with her in the woods, saying goodbye.

I had convinced her that I didn't love her. That I didn't want her. I doubled over, falling forward onto my face, others around me crying out in shock and whipping out cell phones to call an ambulance. I didn't care. There was no purpose to life anymore. Without her, life was empty; meaningless.

I remembered one of the last real afternoons I had spent with her; her birthday, where I laid with her on the couch. A couple key words flashed into my mind.

"Well I wasn't going to live without you!...So I thought I'd go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."

Perfect. If I couldn't live with her, then I would follow her to the land beyond…wherever that was. Even if I was trapped in the fiery pits of hell for eternity, it would be a nice release from this pain. The pain of a world without Bella.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I flung myself off the cliff, screaming in exhilaration. Then, after a few seconds, I hit the freezing, choppy waves. The thrashing water tugged me under, and I scrambled for the surface, my limbs becoming frozen and weak.

**Don't give up! Keep swimming, Bella! **The voice in my head pleaded. But I knew it was a lost cause. I felt my lungs burning, and I reflexively opened my mouth to take a breath. And then…everything went black.

_I love you Edward. _It was my last thought on earth, before I was taken from it.

**

* * *

**

CharliePOV

I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Chief Swan." I barked into it.

"Charlie…" It was Jacob's voice. I became frightened by his tone. Was he hurt? "It's Bella. She…drowned." He told me, his voice cracking. I felt as if icy claws scratched my heart. Bella drowned?

"NO." I contradicted firmly. "She didn't. You're wrong."

"She jumped off a cliff…" He sounded so traumatized; it had to be true. "She's gone." And then the phone dropped from my hands, and I fainted.

**

* * *

**

AlicePOV

When I got to Charlie's house, I was sobbing dry tears. The news was out. Bella's body had been found; she was gone. I couldn't believe this had happened. I wished my power was to go _back _in time, not see what was coming.

What would I have done, though? I couldn't have convinced Edward to stay, that much was clear, but before the birthday party…

I could have changed her. I broke out in sobs again. I got out of the car and knocked on Charlie's door. It opened to one of the most desolate faces I had ever seen.

"Alice?" He choked.

"Yeah…" I sobbed. "I was coming home to visit and…I…heard. I am so sorry, Charlie."

"Right." He muttered. "Yeah…I just…god, it hurts. Losing her. I don't know what I'll do."

"Look, although it may not seem possible now, believe me," I took an unneeded breath. "Life goes on. You'll find away through this." At that second, I saw it. Edward stepping into the piercing sunlight. In Volterra. And then, black cloaks pulled him into the darkness.

"I have to go." I screamed and ran back to my car, speeding away.

No, Edward! But I knew there was no way to stop him. He was gone, too. Had been for a while.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I removed my shirt, and thought of nothing but Bella. Her face clouded my mind, no other voices penetrated it.

But then…

_Edward! NO! _Alice. She was here, and so were the rest of my family.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be without her." I spoke, knowing that they would hear.

_Please don't! She was just a human…not worth it! _Rosalie! Bella was worth it. She was worth everything.

_Edward…please…I've already lost a son, don't do this. _Esme's thoughts were hardest. I would be putting her through so much. But I had to. They would understand in time. And then I stepped into the sunlight, the blinding sun hitting my cold skin.

_What a shame. A waste. _Aro was there, along with Felix, Jane, and Demitri. I felt firm hands on my arms, dragging me back into the shadows. I was euphoric at the thought that I would be with my Bella soon.

I now believed as Carlisle did. If I didn't have a soul, then how could I have lost it when she died?

I felt sharp pains, and then heat. My last though was; Bella.

I felt myself floating somewhere. I saw the face I had been living without for far too long, and I realized that I was home. Home was where Bella was. I was elated to find that she still smelled the same.

I breathed in her scent, and smiled. Home.

**

* * *

**

Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Review and let me know!

**Tia Jasmin**


End file.
